A principal method of demolishing a bridge is to fix a charge securing system to the underside of the deck of the bridge to which demolition charges can be attached for subsequent detonation. It is necessary for personnel to gain access to the underside of the bridge deck in order to place these demolition components. Several methods of providing the required access are known. Some rely on gaining access from the grounds beneath the bridge, for example by ladders or vehicles with elevatable platforms, but these are not usable if the bridge is too high or spans inaccessible ground or a waterway for example. In such cases an alternative method that has been adopted, which has the advantage of being usable with most bridge designs, is to build a scaffold structuure on the bridge deck to support a platform beneath it. The main disadvantage of this system, however, is that it involves a lengthy construction process which is not suited to operations where speedy deployment is of great importance.